


Devil's Lips and Serpent's Eyes

by RZZMG



Series: Weasley het couple stories [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonfires, Drabble, F/M, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, HP-Halloween Drabble Exchange, Quidditch Player!Astoria, Quidditch Player!Ron, Quidditch Rivals, Requited Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZZMG/pseuds/RZZMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted her despite her Slytherin past and her saucy attitude, and despite their Quidditch rivalry and her overblown conceit. Tonight, around the traditional harvest bonfire, perhaps he'll finally get his wish...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Lips and Serpent's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leigh_adams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/gifts).



> This was my 2012 HP-Halloween Fic Exchange (hp-halloween . livejournal . com) entry. The fest is over and reveals are out, so now I can post this for you here. This 200-word (exactly) drabble fanfic is a one-shot and is finished.
> 
> PROMPT: Ron/Astoria; secret romance; bonfires; Quidditch rivalries; fun, sweet, and sexy. Halloween or harvest had to be the theme.  
> TIMELINE: Post-Hogwarts, EWE (2003)
> 
> I hope you liked the drabble, leigh_adams (my recipient for this exchange)!
> 
> Thanks to Ladysashi for the beta, again!
> 
> Thank you to the Fest Mod for running this wonderful fest. I was thrilled to participate for the first time this year. :)

The golden flames of the harvest bonfire subtly changed Astoria's ice-blue eyes, making them appear a serpentine grey.

Ron forcibly turned his head away. It was bad enough he'd been lured to her side from the other end of the fire pit by her mocking smirk. No way was he getting mezmo'd by her snake eyes, too.

Noting his dismissal, Astoria purposefully moved to stand before him, forcing him to zero-in on her delicately rouged lips. "Burning an effigy of my team won't change the outcome, Weasley. We're going to tromp you tomorrow," she goaded.

He stared at her lush mouth and burned with want.

For years, he and Greengrass had been dancing around each other on the Quidditch circuit, his Cannons clashing with her Harpies, his Keeper reflexes tested against her Chaser speed. During that time, he'd unwittingly become enthralled with the younger, pretty witch.

Her tongue swiped across her lips, wetting them. "I can't wait to score against you again," she bragged.

That sealed it.

"Really?" he drawled. "Then I suppose I'd better get  _my_ 'scoring' in now."

With that, he pulled her into him and lowered his mouth to hers, shutting her up and sealing their fates.

**_~FIN~_ **


End file.
